


The Reality of Happily Ever After

by KingKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Life, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: Ten years of mostly happy marriage and while it doesn't look like it does it the movies Draco is perfectly content with his happily ever after.





	The Reality of Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Today 10 years ago I married the man I love and not a day goes by that I regret my decision. He has stood beside me through everything, the good and bad. He accepts and even adores my flaws and I would be lost without him. So I wanted to share a slice of life fic for the occasion and write something a little bit fluffy, I hope you enjoy it.

Draco stirs awake as the alarm clock goes off next to him and reaching out he quickly silences it with the flick of a finger. The jarring noise dies suddenly, and Draco rolls over burrowing deeper into the warm covers, the possibility of sleep still teasingly close but unattainable when he needs to get up for work.

He blinks his eyes open in the darkened room and glares at the softly snoring figure lying beside him. Tiny bolts of envy going through him at his husband’s ability to not only sleep through the alarm but also for the privilege of an extra hour of rest. However gradually the feeling fades, and Draco shifts a little closer to Harry, sliding a hand over his chest as he presses a kiss to his shoulder.

Unable to delay it any longer Draco reluctantly climbs out of bed, the cold air hitting bare skin and now a little more awake he reaches for his wand and casts a warming charm. The tingle of heat spreading over him is almost as pleasant as his bed which he gives one last longing look before heading to the bathroom. He closes the door quietly out of habit even though he knows that he could slam it and not wake Harry.

On autopilot, he carries out his morning routine and returns to the bedroom twenty minutes later wearing only a towel around his waist with his hair mostly dry. His clothing is laid out ready, and he dresses in silence except for the creak of the floorboard under his feet. He’s been meaning to fix it for weeks, but it always gets forgotten and would likely be overlooked again by the time he gets home.

Stretching out the remaining kinks in his back Draco yawns and heads downstairs to the kitchen. A flick of his wand and the kettle begins to boil while he collects the bacon for breakfast. A few minutes later and the sound of it sizzling mixes with the occasional pop of fat and he turns it over as he sips at the black coffee in his other hand.

A second cup sits on the side, white with two sugars held under a status charm along with a bacon sandwich ready for Harry when he rises from his pit in search of food.

Draco finally sits down to eat his own, his eyes roaming the front page of the prophet. He lets out a snort at the blazing headline before a smirk curls his lip. Harry is just going to love seeing that but rather than burn it to ashes Draco with a small smirk leaves it on the table face up so Harry can’t miss it.

Leaving the plate and cup in the sink for Harry to wash Draco heads into the living room and smiles at the sight of his notes carefully set out by his suitcase. A quick check shows they are all in order, and his heart skips for a moment at Harry’s thoughtfulness. He must have tidied them before following Draco to bed last night. In return Draco waters the plant in the corner, Harry was the one that acquired it to brighten the place up, but if not for Draco it would have dried up and died within a few weeks.

As he conjures a gentle trickle of water from his wand he looks around the cosy room and his eyes land on a picture displayed on the mantle as he cancels the spell. It was taken at their wedding and Draco is surprised by how little has changed since that day. Harry’s hair still has a mind of its own for one thing.

He watches the image for a minute as their younger selves smile out at him, Harry’s arm curled around his waist as he pulls Draco closer and kisses his cheek. They had been so foolish and full of hope back then, but the risk had paid off, a hundred times over and it is the only thing in Draco’s life that he doesn’t regret. Even when they hit tough patches, Harry’s love has never been in question or his, and with that they had pushed past the bad days, time and time again.

Checking the clock Draco lets out a small sigh and heads back upstairs, creeping into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then with that done, he approaches the bed that is still temptingly calling him to climb back inside its warm comfort.

He resists and instead leans over Harry, pushing his hair back so that he can kiss the faded scar on his forehead.

“Time to get up love,” he whispers and earns a small groan for his efforts. Harry, without opening his eyes raises a hand and pointing his index finger upwards twirls it in the air.

“Twirly,” he mutters. Draco snorts out a laugh at the inside joke, one that had appeared a few months into them dating.

“It is not ‘too early’,” Draco replies before he kisses Harry again, this time taking his lips and hardly noticing the morning breath. Slowly Harry’s eyes open the bright green of his pupils meeting Draco’s grey and a sleepy smile forms on Harry’s face.

“Morning gorgeous,” he mumbles as his hand lifts to stroke Draco’s cheek and pull him down into a deeper kiss.

“Happy anniversary.”

Draco smiles wider at Harry words and places his hand over Harry’s still cupping his cheek.

“Indeed, ten years who would have thought we’d last this long,” Draco asks, his tone only holding a trace of teasing.

“I did,” Harry replies without missing a beat.

“Liar.”

“I knew, or I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me in the first place, and you knew, or you wouldn’t have said yes,” Harry argues back before drawing himself up, so his nose touches Draco’s.

“A case of temporary insanity, I assure you.”

Harry laughs at his sarcastic comment and snatches up his left hand, running his thumb over the silver band that matches the one on his left hand.

“I think that excuse has run out by now, don’t you?” Harry asks as he raises his eyebrow, a habit he’s picked up from Draco.

“Maybe.”

“So have you made any plans for us today?”

Draco shakes his head, “No, you?”

“No, but I can arrange something if you’d like. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll sort it.”

“Of course you will, famous Harry Potter Head Auror and hero of the wizarding world extraordinaire.”

At Draco’s words, Harry grimaces, he still hates his fame, but thankfully it has lessened over the years, and it is only occasionally that his name ends up in the paper. _Like today_, Draco muses, of course the whole wizarding world would celebrate with them today while still slyly asking just how much longer it will last.

“Alright, knock it off. So what shall we do this year? A meal in Paris, shopping in New York, riding dragons in Romania?” As he speaks, Harry releases Draco to stretch his arms over his head, and the blanket moves lower drawing Draco’s eyes and sending his wandering mind in a very different direction.

Harry isn’t as fit as he used to be with middle age setting in, but a spark of lust ignites in Draco’s stomach, and he trails a finger down Harry’s chest.

“Hmm, I’d rather ride you but…” glancing at the clock on his nightstand Draco lets out a sigh, “I need to floo to Hogwarts soon, I have the fourth years this morning, and if none of them blows up something, then I’ll be impressed.”

“Then all the more reason to keep you here for your own safety,” Harry says as he lunges up and pulls Draco on top of him in the bed.

“Harry,” Draco yelps before pushing himself up on his arms and glaring down at his husbands grinning face.

“You’re such a prat.”

“But I’m you’re prat, and you love me.”

“Not for much longer, now let me go before you ruin my hair or wrinkle my robes.”

Harry steals another kiss before he complies and Draco climbs off the bed and tugs his robes back into place.

“You still haven’t answered my question about what you want to do.”

“Honestly, nothing. I’d be perfectly content with staying home and cuddling on the sofa with a takeaway. I’m going to be dead on my feet after work, and you won’t be much better.”

“That does sound wonderful, a movie night with just the two of us. Merlin, we’re getting old and boring.”

Draco smirks at Harry before pulling the covers away and slipping his hand inside Harry’s boxers, “Speak for yourself. I am not old or boring.”

He gives Harry’s slowly stirring cock a squeeze before removing his hand and stepping away.

“Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs, but I really must go, or I’ll be late.”

Harry groans, his hand moving to cup his cock, “How is it possible for me to love and hate you at the same time.”

“It’s a skill, one that you should have perfected by now.”

Harry shakes his head even as he chuckles at Draco before their eyes lock and his expression softens.

“I love you,” Harry says his voice filled with pure affection and it causes Draco heart to skip the same way it always has and likely forever will each time he hears those words from Harry.

“I love you too,” he replies, he doesn’t say it often, but that only makes the words more meaningful. Unable to resist, he captures Harry’s lips in one last kiss, deeper than the others so that Draco moans quietly as Harry’s tongue slides against his.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he murmurs against Harry’s lips before he stands and heads back to the living room. Once there he grabs his suitcase, checks to make sure he has everything one last time and then goes through the floo to face a potions class full of Gryffindors and Slytherins. However, he's sure his mind will continue to drift back to Harry throughtout the day and each time a small happy smile will slip onto his face.


End file.
